Twice more with feeling
by MidnightRain1317
Summary: (also known as BuffyHalliwell,and a.k.a FaithHalliwell)When the gang finds out Sweet is back,with him friends from the past,what will happen?More importantly,what will they sing about now?This takes place after "Tabula Rasa". Please read and review!
1. Objection

Chapter 1:Objection *=thoughts  
  
"Buffy!" Spikes voice rang out through the night as ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Buffy! Wait up!" Spike shouted again, finally catching up to her and stepping in front of her so she had to stop.  
  
"What is it now, Spike?"She asked, annoyed and irritated that he wouldn't leave her alone.  
  
"We need to talk," He said.  
  
"No, we don't," she said and stepped around him, but he blocked her and grabbed her shoulders to stop her.  
  
"Buffy.This is serious. We can't just pretend it, the kiss-sorry, kisses, didn't happen," he said calmly," Do you know how much this is torturing me?"  
  
"No, and frankly I don't care," she said but then thought, *That's a lie*."Keep torturing yourself for all I care," She said then thought, *And here comes Lie #2*, and she walked away. This time he didn't stop her, just put his arms out straight by his sides and said,  
  
"Buffy!"He waited for about 10 seconds and was about to go back to his crypt when a not-so-pleasant-familiar feeling came over him.  
  
"Bloody Hell, not again!" He said before he promptly burst into song: Song: Objection by Charmed and Chosen (BuffyHalliwell and FaithHalliwells band, by the way, we're both 11):  
  
"Objection, can't take it no more, Objection, won't get me that far, Objection, even though I want to, Objection, get close to you.  
  
Objection, hey, hey, hey, Objection, gotta change your ways, Objection, no matter what you say, Objection, every single day,  
  
Objection, can't take it no more, Objection, won't get me that far, Objection, even though I want to, Objection, get close to you..  
  
Objection, now don't go, Objection, out that door, Objection, until I say, Objection, you changed your ways.  
  
Objection, can't take it no more, Objection, won't get me that far, Objection, even though I want to, Objection, get close to you..  
  
You never even said you loved me, but now you better say, That you're seeing' my reflection, and that this side's not the same, Whenever you say that you're hating me, I wanna let you know, That I friends, and they say I'm not alone.  
  
Objection, can't take it no more, Objection, won't get me that far, Objection, even though I want to, Objection, get close to you..  
  
Objection, hey, hey, hey, Objection, gotta change your ways, Objection, no matter what you say, Objection, every single day"  
  
(End of song)  
  
"Bloody Hell, not again," Spike mumbled. 


	2. Say Goodbye

"Tara! I'm so glad you're here!" Willow said. She had just opened the door to the Summers' house, and Tara was standing there.  
  
"Yeah. W-w-well, I-I forgot two crystals and I was gonna do a spell," she said.  
  
"Oh! Well come on in," Willow said," I'll go find them, and you just go sit on our-I mean, my bed."  
  
"Okay," Tara said, and she walked up the stairs to their old room. *Yeah. Not my room anymore*. She walked in and sat down, but then started to walk around. She looked around and saw a picture of her and Willow kissing. Then she started to sing: Song: Say Goodbye by: Charmed and Chosen (Faith and Buffys band):  
  
"Say goodbye, say goodnight, it was fun while it lasted, but now it's time to move on, there'll always be a place for you in my heart, though I hate to,I have to.Say goodbye...  
  
There'll always be a place for you in my heart, but now it's time to move on, and I'll always miss you, but you know we have to go and.......  
  
Say goodbye, say goodnight, it was fun while it lasted, but now it's time to move on, there'll always be a place for you in my heart,though I hate to,I have to.Say goodbye....  
  
Though I hate to.I have to.Say goodbye...Ohohohohohohoh...Say..Goodbye......."  
  
(End of song)  
  
Right as Tara finishes, Willow walks in and says,  
  
"Here are your crystals."  
  
"Thanks." 


	3. Almost doesn't Count Parts 1 & 2

Part 1:  
  
Buffy walked through the cemetery, headed towards Spikes. She hadn't seen him in two days, and she wanted to talk to him. She got to his crypt door and stopped. It was half way open and she saw him sitting on top of his coffin staring at a picture of her. She was about to walk inside when he started to sing, so she hid behind the door and listened: Song: Almost Doesn't Count by: Brandy (I changed the words a little):  
  
"Almost made you happy, Almost made you cry, Almost made you happy, babe, Didn't I, didn't I?  
  
You almost had me thinkin', You were turned around, But everybody knows, Almost doesn't count...  
  
Almost heard you sayin', You were finally free, What was always missin' for you, babe, You found it in me,  
  
But you can't get to heaven, Half off the ground, Everybody knows, Almost doesn't count......  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you, One foot outside the door, I hear a funny hesitation, From a heart that never really shows, I can't keep on tryin' if you're lookin' for more, You know that I can give you, What you can't get for....  
  
Gonna find me somebody, Not afraid to let go, Wanna know what came in for today, Well you came real close, But every time you build me up, You only let me down, But everybody knows, Almost doesn't count......  
  
I can't keep on lovin' you, One foot outside the door, I hear a funny hesitation, From a heart that never really showed, Can't keep on tryin' if you're lookin' for more, You know that I can give you, What you can't get for...  
  
Maybe you'll be sorry, Maybe you'll be cold, Maybe you'll come runnin' back babe From the cruel cruel world, Almost convinced me, You're gonna stick around, But everybody knows, Almost doesn't count....  
  
So maybe you'll be here, Maybe I'll see you around, That's the way it goes, Almost doesn't count......  
  
(End of song)  
  
Spike thought he sensed someone outside his door, but then it was gone.  
  
Part 2:  
  
Buffy walked fast through the cemetery. She had to run. Run away from there. Get away from there as fast as she could, so she could escape what she was feeling before she admitted it. *Uh-oh, to late.* Was her last thought before she stopped and started to sing: Song: Have You Ever by: Brandy (I changed the words to this one a little)  
  
"Have you ever love somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right...  
  
Have you ever, oh, have you ever," she started to sing. Then it started to rain softly, as if to go in rhythm to her song and she started to dance to the words that she was singing. Then she sang,:  
  
"Have you ever been in love, Been in love so grand, That you'd do anything, oh, To make them understand, Have you ever had someone, A steady heart away, That you'd give anything, oh, To make them feel the same....  
  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their arms, But you don't know what to say, Yeah you don't know where to start.......  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't' come out right, Have you ever, oh, have you ever.........  
  
Have you ever found the one, You dreamed of all your life, Do just about anything, oh, To look into their eyes,  
  
Have you finally found the one You'd be willing to give your heart to, Only to find that you.....Won't take the chance to lose...  
  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed of that forever, But all you can do is wait, For that day when you will cave....  
  
Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever, oh, have you ever......  
  
What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby, What do I gotta say to get to your heart, To make you understand how I need you next to me, Gotta get you in my world, Cause baby I can't sleep...  
  
Have you ever love somebody so much it makes you cry, Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night, Have you ever tried to find the words but they don't come out right, Have you ever.have you ever.....  
  
Oh, have you ever........"  
  
(End of song and the rain stops as well)  
  
"Okay, now that was freaky," she said to herself.  
  
She started to patrol, when someone dropped down behind her from the top of a mausoleum (crypt). Buffy turned and raised her stake instinctively......... 


	4. Someone to Call My Lover

But the person raised their hands to their shoulders and said,  
  
"Whoa, B! I just got out of jail, I don't wanna be staked!"Faith said, "Don't you think I've been punished enough without a big pointy stick sticking through my heart?!"  
  
"Faith!" Buffy said and hugged her.  
  
"Yeah," Faith said.  
  
"What're you out here for?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well, I got early." Faith answered," Were you just singing?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll explain later," Buffy said.  
  
"Okay," Faith said, "Well you go patrol in another cemetery. I got this one."  
  
"Okay, see ya," Buffy said.  
  
"Yeah. See ya," Faith said as Buffy left. Then she got a strange feeling and she started to sing: Song:Someone to call my lover by:Janet Jackson  
  
"Back on the road again, Feeling kinda lonely and Looking for the right guy To be mine,  
  
Friends say I'm crazy cause Easily I fall in love Gotta do it differently This time  
  
Maybe we'll meet at a bar He'll drive a funky car, Maybe we'll meet at a club And fall so deeply in love,  
  
He'll tell me I'm the one, And will with so much fun, I'll be the girl of his dreams..maybe  
All right,baby, Come and find another date, I gotta get someone to call my lover, Yeah baby, come on  
  
All right,baby, Come and pass my way, I gotta get someone to call my lover, Yeah, baby, come on...  
  
I,I,I,I-I-I I,I,I,I-I-I  
  
Gotta get someone to call my lover, Yeah, baby, come on."  
  
(End of song)  
  
"Okay, now that was freaky. I'm gettin' Buffy,"Faith said, then shouted,  
  
"Buffy!" 


	5. Party Tonight

It was 9:00 a.m. in school, and Dawn couldn't be more bored. She got out her pen and started to take notes, when she started to sing: Song: Party Tonight(It is a lot longer and some words in this one are different)by: Charmed and Chosen:  
  
"It's time to party, Let's get out of this place, Cause it's gonna be wild, So forget about your seatbelt, And come and take a ride, And...Party Tonight." Then the class got up and they all sang:  
  
"Yeah, it's time to party, It's time to be crazy, So come on baby....Party Tonight." And they all sat down and their teacher shouted,  
  
"Detention all of you!" 


	6. Tearin' Up my Heart

The gang is sitting in the Magic Box around a table. When Tara gets up to leave.  
  
"Tara, where are you going?" Willow asked surprised that Tara was leaving so soon. After all they just came fifteen minutes ago.  
  
" I just remember that I left the oven on at home and I was just worried." Tara lied.  
  
"Oh, are you gonna come back and help us, see if Sweet is back and not some other freaky demon?" Willow said back as Tara turned to leave.  
  
" I don't know I might just sit around and watch T.V. Is that okay?"  
  
"Sure." Willow said acting like is was normal for them to just sit around when they knew something was going on. " I'm gonna stay and help. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Tara walks outside and says to herself. I'm glad I got out of there I was starting to get this odd feeling. Oh no not again.  
  
Tara singd: Tearing up my heart. Artist:: 'N Sync  
  
"It's tearing up my heart When I'm with you But when we are apart I feel it to And no matter what I do I feel the pain With or without you"  
  
She's still walking on the side walk to the bus stop.  
  
" Baby, I don't understand Just why we can't be lovers Things are getting out of hand Tryin' to much, but Baby we can't win  
  
Let it go, if you want me girl Let me know I am down on my knees I can't take it anymore"  
  
She now gets on the bus. Which is on two blocks away from the house.  
  
"It's tearing up my heart When I 'm with you And when we are apart I feel it to And no matter what I do I feel the pain With or with out you  
  
Baby don't misunderstand What I'm trying to tell ya In the corner of my mind Baby it feel like we're running out of time Let it if you want me girl let me know I am down on my knees I can't take it any more"  
  
She gets off the bus and starts up the path to the house.  
  
"It's tearing up my heart When I'm with you And when we are apart I feel it to And no matter what I do I feel the pain With or without you"  
  
She now enters the house and goes into the living room, where she spots a pictures of both of them. She takes, as she sings she dances with it.  
  
"But baby, we can win Let it go If you want me girl, let me know I'm down on my knees I can't take it anymore  
  
Tearing up my heart and soul But when we are apart I feel it to And no matter what I do I'll feel the pain With or without you  
  
Tearing up my heart When I'm with you And when we are apart I feel it to And no matter what I do I feel the pain With or without you"  
  
She stops singing for a couple seconds as she sit down on the couch, still holding a picture of her and Willow.  
  
"And no matter what I'll do I feel the pain With or without"  
  
End of song  
  
Tara is on the couch now. She looks at the picture and say, "Why, why Willow?" She looks at the picture on last time. Then puts it on the table as she starts to cry. 


End file.
